


De Pájaros y Estrellas Fugaces

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batkids Age Reversal, Childhood Friends, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Recopilatorio de la semana dedicada al JonDami, organizada por el fandom latino en Facebook que toma lugar desde el 8 al 14 de agosto.Las etiquetas contienen las temáticas de cada one-shot
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Feliz Infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Trate de hacer algo bonito, espero que no haya salido muy OoC, también tiene un punto de vista y narración un poco raros.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido una infancia muy convencional, era el costo de ser los hijos de de dos de los más grandes héroes de la tierra, además del entrenamiento no menos que sangriento de Damian y el hecho de que los poderes heredados de Jon se habían manifestado de formas extrañas. Pero seguían siendo niños, a los ojso de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de todo el mundo, seguían siendo niños.

Aunque Damian había perdido cualquier inocencia infantil durante su entrenamiento en la liga de asesinos pero Jon siempre estaría dispuesto a darle un poquito de su infancia a Damian, porque sabía que aunque muchas veces el mayor calificara sus actitudes de tontas, había una añoranza en los ojos verdes de Damian, una añoranza por recuerdos más brillantes que los que tenia.

Su infancia a lo que quedaba de ella seria disfrutada al máximo, tal vez así Jon podría enseñarle a Damian a vivir un poco más, darle una pequeña libertad que el mayor no tenia y que nunca había tenido.

Jon trataría de darle a Damian aunque sea un poco de su feliz infancia, porque lo quería simple y llanamente, hasta se atrevería a decir que la amaba, pero aun era muy joven, tal vez en algunos años.


	2. La Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: En este me pase por el arco del triunfo todo el canon de los comics, porque ya hicieron un mierdero con la batifamilia desde la muerte del muy amado Alfred.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el clan de los murciélagos estaban juntos en la mansión Wayne, pero eso se debía a que estaban trabajando en un caso grande en el que necesitaban que todos trabajaran juntos, desde el pequeño Robin hasta el mayor que es Nightwing, desde Batgirl hasta Oracle, y Alfred no podía estar más contento por la presencia de sus pajaritos y murciélagos en la usualmente silenciosa mansión.

Aunque eso sí, las peleas entre los hijos del murciélago no se hicieron esperar pero afortunadamente para todos y especialmente para la mansión, el caso fue resuelto satisfactoriamente y hoy era el ultimo día que estarían juntos, el desayuno se había servido en el comedor para tener una última comida familiar, que se hacía nada más para darle gusto al viejo mayordomo de la familia Wayne, que más que eso era el abuelo de los antiguos y actuales robins así como todas las chicas que habían usado el nombre de Batgirl.

Y en medio del desayuno, el más joven de la familia soltó un anuncio que muy seguramente conmociono a sus hermanos y su padre.

—Me puedes repetir lo que has dicho, Damian — Bruce se recompuso de su muy poco habitual asombro, rogando a cualquier deidad que lo dicho por su hijo no es más que una alucinación.

—Creí que estabas saludable del oído padre — El joven en sus ahora quince años suspiro pesadamente. — Jon quiere que vayamos a ver una película esta noche —

— ¡No es posible! — Jason soltó un grito. —El engendro del demonio tiene una cita con el superchico —

Y con eso último el infierno se desato en la mesa del comedor, aunque a la perspectiva de Alfred se alegraba de que uno de sus niños este más firme en perseguir su felicidad que perseguir payasos desquiciados.


	3. Destinados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Semi Au del canon

En este mundo cada alfa tenía un omega destinado, no importaba si este era mitad alíen, el tenia un omega destinada, solo que cuando su segundo genero despertó el estaba atrapado en otro planeta años luz de su hogar, aunque tenía la sospecha de quien podría ser su omega destinado.

Entonces cuando volvió al planeta donde nació y finalmente se reunió con su familia que él había esperado se volviera mayor, al parecer no había estado en la tierra por más de seis meses, lo que le causo una muy insana sensación de satisfacción, eso significaba que Damian seguía teniendo catorce años. Entonces después de una comida familiar en la granja Kent decidió volar hasta Gotham en busca del hijo de Batman.

Y lo encontró en el techo de uno de los edificios, y por su postura se notaba cansado y angustiado, su aroma natural parecía triste y hacia que Jon tuviera una inmensa necesidad de consolar al que ahora es el más joven de los dos.

—Robin — Damian alzo la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al joven mayor, Robin trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero estaba teniendo un conflicto interno.

—Superboy — Jon no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazo, al principio el otro se encontraba tenso para después corresponder el abrazo, por fin juntos.


	4. Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Decir que estoy enojada por como arruinaron el desarrollo de Damian es un eufemismo, lo único que espero es que Damian deje todo ese ambiente toxico y busque su propia felicidad, aunque si se vuelve un villano espero se vuelva un dolor en el trasero para todos los que lo rechazaron.

Cuando sus almas y destinos habían sido creados, ambos habían estado destinados a ser héroes a su propio tiempo, sin embargo las circunstancias que habían vivido y las que habían estaban viviendo los habían llevado a que ambos futuros se distorsionaran porque Jon si se convirtió en superman pero Damian se desvio y ahora tenía el lugar de su abuelo como la cabeza del demonio, un villano que ya ha perdido todo y no le quedaba nada más que perder.

Ambos habían estado destinados a ser héroes y tal vez a ser aun más grandes que sus padres, a traer paz a los humanos corrientes y con eso tener en paz sus corazones, y hubo un momento en el que Damian había pensado eso, un momento en el que creyó verdaderamente los ideales de su padre, creyó eso por lo que su padre y hermanos luchaban tanto.

Pero toda esa falsa moralidad se había ido cuando Bane mato a Alfred, cuando su hermano mayor lo abandono, cuando su padre ignoro su dolor, cuando su propia familia lo culpo por la muerte de su abuelo, cuando su propio equipo le dio la espalda. Ahora demostraría que todos los que no creyeron en el, todos los que aun veían sus manos manchadas de sangre tenían una verdadera razón para temer, se lo demostraría.

Damian lo lamentaba por su gran amor, lo lamentaba tanto, lamentaba el hecho que la ansia por mas aventuras de Jon lo había abandonado, lamentaba tanto que el otro joven se perdiera el cómo se hacía del poder de la liga de asesinos y conquistaba la tierra.

Tal vez en algún punto ambos hayan tenido la oportunidad de ser héroes, de ser los salvadores de otras almas, de ser los mensajeros de esperanza, pero ahora ya no había esperanza para uno de ellos, ahora solo uno de ellos se volvería héroe, ya no abría una nueva dupla de Superman y Batman que fueran hijos de sangre de los dos primeros, ahora eso solo era un sueño infantil que se desvanecía conforme la sangre volvía a manchar las manos del cuarto Robin, toda esperanza se había ido.


	5. En Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: No por nada pero en este me salte el canon para beneficios de la trama y de la historia, porque mis dos bebes merecen amor y cariño.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían sido enviados a distintas ubicaciones para llevar a cabo misiones por separado y como querían que trabajaran con mas personas además de sus allegados ambos fueron enviados en direcciones opuestas para que no se distrajeran entre sí. Aunque conociendo a Jon este simplemente se concentraba para escuchar los latidos de su pareja solo para estar seguro de que estaba bien y estar tranquilo para que no terminara saliendo corriendo a buscar a Damian.

Y ahora los dos volvían a su hogar, a su departamento juntos donde descansarían hasta que otra misión u otro monstruo llegara a tocar la puerta de la liga de la justicia y tuvieran que infundirse en sus trajes y luchar contra; pero por ahora ambos estaban ansiosos por llegar a los brazos del otro porque su hogar estaba con el otro.

—Jon — Damian lo abrazo, hace mucho que había dejado sus frías maneras con quienes lo apreciaban y tenia mas contacto físico con mas personas, había hecho un gran avance desde que había sido enviado a vivir con su padre.

—Dami — El sucesor de superman lo abrazo, ambos se quedaron así por un rato disfrutando la cercana presencia del otro, disfrutando el finalmente estar en su hogar.

—Estoy en casa — Ambos dijeron, finalmente después de años los dos habían encontrado su hogar.


	6. Armonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: AU mágico mezclado con un poco de música para darle algo más de vida a este drabble.

La mayor parte de las criaturas en el mundo mágico tenía una gran habilidad musical o una hermosa voz que podía acompañar al músico más experimentado, pero decir que Damian Wayne tenía una gran habilidad con el piano era la subestimación del siglo porque parecía que podía crear historias con sus veloces manos deslizándose por las teclas de marfil de cualquier piano que tuviera la fortuna de ser tocado por él; Jon por su parte tenia la voz más hermosa que cualquiera haya podido escuchar alguna vez en su vida además de que su voz podía ir bien con cualquier ritmo y cualquier instrumento.

Los dos tenían una extraordinaria habilidad en sus disciplinas, pero cuando las habilidades de ambos se unieron para ofrecer un espectáculo a sus familias quedo claro que por separado ambos eran buenos pero juntos eran extraordinarios, mas allá de lo creíble porque otros creaban música pero ellos eran capaces de crear armonía juntos.

Viendo su unión, los dos convinieron estar juntos para siempre, porque Damian nunca podría encontrar una mejor voz que la de Jon para acompañar sus piezas musicales y Jon por su parte nunca podría encontrar un mejor músico para dar vida a las historia que eran la letra de sus canciones.

Desde entonces muchos fueron testigos de la evidente armonía que los acompañaba siempre, esta nunca se iría.


	7. Creciendo Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Reverse Robin Au, así que en este Damian es el mayor, luego Tim, Jason y al final el menor es Dick, lo mismo pasa con Jon, Conner y Kara. Solo para que conste, estoy MUY tentada a escribir un fic basada en esta última aportación pero me estoy ahogando en fics pendientes.

Damian había llegado a la vida de su padre cuando apenas se estaba estableciendo como héroe además de que apenas estaba fundando la liga de la justicia. Un momento que no era exactamente el propicio para cuidar y criar un hijo pero aun asi Bruce Wayne lo hizo, aunque cometió muchos errores, muchos de ellos no eran exactamente los comunes y otros fueron irreparables.

Tenía diez años cuando salió como Robin junto a su padre en una lucha contra el crimen de la siempre oscura Gotham, el nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión, a pesar de todo el dolor que le trajo en el futuro, nunca se arrepintió porque salir esa noche lo había llevado a conocer a Jonathan Kent, el hijo del héroe más poderoso de la tierra.

Damian había tenido doce años cuando lo conoció, Jon tenía entonces catorce pero aun así lucia mas niño de lo que nunca luciría Damian en la vida, probablemente eso se debía al tipo de vida que habían llevado desde que nacieron. No importo el tipo de crianza que habían tenido, ni de quienes eran hijos porque en un corto tiempo se volvieron amigos y se acompañaron en sus peores y mejores momentos. Jon estuvo con Damian cuando Bruce Wayne adopto a Tim y Damian decidió que ya no podía seguir con su padre entonces Jon le conto sobre la historia del héroe de Krypton, Nightwing. Damian estuvo allí cuando el hijo de superman quiso crear un grupo de héroes adolescentes y tomar una nueva identidad como Flamebird.

Crecieron juntos y se acompañaron por tantos años que cuando se enamoraron no fue sorprendente que no pudieran ocultar sus sentimientos del otro, de alguna forma supieron que estarían juntos para siempre, Damian tenía dieciocho años y Jon tenia veinte cuando finalmente se decidieron a ser novios, sus familias se lo tomaron bien.

Pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que al ser los mayores tenían que cuidar de sus hermanos menores, más que nada por parte de Damian que parecía que tenía demasiados hermosa, que claro el primer Robin reclamo a su padre, y no es que los odiaran pero ambos querían tener tiempo para estar a solas, no como ahora que el pequeño Robin se había incorporado a la familia Wayne recientemente, los saludaba.

— ¡Dami! — Fue el grito que interrumpió el beso de los dos chicos mayores, el pequeño Dick venia corriendo desde la distancia ataviado con los coloridos tonos del traje de Robin y detrás del pequeño venían los otros hermanos de Damian junto a Batgirl, Oracle, Spoiler y Blackbat.

—Mira interrumpimos el tiempo juntos de Jon y Dami — Le recrimino la pequeña batgirl pelirroja mientras los dos mayores dejaban escapar un suspiro resignado y Jon vio decepcionado que a varias millas de distancia se acercaban volando Conner y Kara.

—Perdon por interrumpirlos pero B dijo que viniéramos — Le comunico Tim a su hermano, quien ya sabía que su padre le encantaba deshacerse de sus hijos y enviarlos con su hijo mayor para o tener que lidiar con los adolescentes y niños.

Y de repente aterrizaron Conner y Kara lo que solo hizo que Damian viera a Jon quien le sonrió disculpándose, evidentemente no iban a poder pasar un tiempo como pareja porque a sus padres se les ocurrió enviar a sus hermanos menores para que los cuidaran.

—La siguiente que queramos tener una cita voy a apagar mi señal y te voy a raptar Kent — Jon solo se limito a asentir, los dos solo querían un día sin sus hermanos, a solas, tranquilos; pero al parecer eso debía esperar.

Llegaría el momento en que podrían deshacer de sus hermanos, tal como lo habían hecho antes, por ahora cuidarían de ellos, después tendrían tiempo hasta para amarse como solo ellos podían hacerlo.


End file.
